This invention relates to flexible laminate structures for forming flexible packages and containers. In particular, embodiments of the invention describe a flexible laminate structure that includes a one-way valve feature that is integral to the laminate structure and that is configured to allow gas to vent from within the package.
Packages can be used to store various types of products. In some cases, for example, a flexible laminate structure can be used to form a package, such as a bag or a pouch, for holding a product that may, over time, generate gas (e.g., outgas). For example, freshly roasted coffee may have a tendency to outgas carbon dioxide. Other products may also undergo a reaction over time within the package that results in the generation of gas.
At the same time, the products stored in the package may need to be isolated and protected from the ingress of oxygen and/or moisture to promote freshness and shelf-life and to maintain the quality of the contents for as long as possible.